


M I N A R I

by stxrmyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Childhood Friends, Children, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrmyeon/pseuds/stxrmyeon
Summary: Two little girls who like each other to the point of doing things out of their reach to protect one another.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	M I N A R I

**Author's Note:**

> t/w; bullying for being fat and disabled 
> 
> Note; If you're being bullied, please search for help and know that you're not alone in this. 
> 
> (If it has enough support, I'll post the rest of it)

"Minariiiii" A young girl excitedly yelled as she ran through a field full of flowers towards her friend who was waiting for her on the cement trail.

It was a pretty day at the start of spring, and everything was quiet since there was no one in the park. Both girls enjoyed that since they did just not liked being surrounded by people. They always planned to meet up either early in the morning or at 5 pm when children returned to their houses just so they could have the park all to themselves. Currently, it was 5:30 and the sun was beautifully set on the horizon. The day was going perfectly for both of them. Firstly, they ate ice cream pops in Mina's house and after that, they decided to go to the park. It was one of those days that the girls were peaceful and cheery.

"What happened, Youngie?" Her friend responded with a big grin on her lips. She loved it when Chaeyoung called her Minari; it sounded so cute coming out of her mouth.

The little girl arrived at where her friend was and panted. The run made her tired since running was never her thing. In school, she used "not being good at running" as an excuse a lot. In fact, she usually had P.E at the same time Mina had her Art Class so she would always tell her P.E teacher said excuse and when she finally got excused, she would walk to the other end of the school in search of Mina's classroom. After finally finding it, she infiltrated into the class and sat beside Mina just to see her paint beautiful things. The days Mina is absent, she just uses the excuse to play with her pink DS. It was her way of avoiding doing any exercise that got her hyperventilating and sweaty. Her mom got called to school very often because of her laziness but Chaeyoung kept doing it because playing Kirby and watching Mina paint beautiful things were more important than her mom's and principal's scolds.

Mina noticed how difficult it seemed for Chaeyoung to breathe and widened her eyes. She didn't want Chaeyoung to breathe so fast, that meant she wasn't receiving enough oxygen in her brain and not receiving enough oxygen was, obviously, bad. The taller girl rapidly took a water bottle out of her bag and passed it to Chaeyoung. Then, she started to fan her with her delicate hand. "There. There. Breath in and out. In and out." She repeated, trying to calm down the girl; and herself in the process.

A couple of seconds later, the little girl's breaths got back to normal. She said "I am alright now" and then smiled. A little blush appeared in Mina's little cheeks but she ignored that, feeling relieved when she saw that Chaeyoung's chest was rising up more calmly.

"What did you want to tell me?" Mina asked, still curious as to why her friend ran towards her in an excited manner.

"Well" Chaeyoung looked to the floor with a pout, hiding her left hand behind her back. She also started rocking herself back and forth, seeming somewhat suspicious.

Mina noticed this behavior and tilted her head to the side. "Well? What happened, Chae-Chae? Did you get hurt? Let me see." The older girl tried to reach her friend's hand but failed as Chaeyoung moved it out of the girl's reach. "What? Why can't I see it? Is it THAT bad?" Her voice started trembling at the thought of her friend being hurt badly.

"Mina... I'm not hurt..." Chaeyoung responded with a more pronounced pout.

"Then what? Tell me..." Mina insisted, still worried.

The short haired girl opened her hand reluctantly. It contained various small flowers that were visibly crushed. "They're super pretty, Chae. Where did you get them?"

"Don't you see it?" Chaeyoung stomped her feet. The Japanese girl got startled by her sudden reaction and shook her head rapidly. "Really? Look! They're crushed! Ruined! I ruined your gift, Minari. Now they're ugly!" The girl started crying out of anger but Mina smiled and told her to lower down. Chaeyoung did as told, and sniffled.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked, wiping a tear that came out of the girl's eye.

Chaeyoung sniffled again and nodded. "Of course, Minari. You're really really really pretty." She sincerely said.

A blush appeared in Mina's cheeks but, once again, she ignored it. It was already becoming a normal thing for her to do.

"But my legs are broken..." She sadly pointed out, staring at her immobile legs and how they laid there in her pink wheelchair. "and you still think I'm pretty. It's just like your flowers. They're crushed but... they still look pretty. Don't they?" A sincere smile came out of her mouth and Chaeyoung hugged her, dropping all of the flowers to the floor. The girl nodded and cried a little more while Mina rubbed her back. Chaeyoung has always been very sentimental. She even cried when she noticed that Yoshi falls through a gap in her Mario game.

"I love you, Minari" She whispered, half-crying, into the girl's left ear.

"I... love you too, Chae-Chae." Mina chuckled, eyes watering as well. Although hers were watering out of pure happiness. Chaeyoung made her feel the happiest.

Both were very much enjoying the hug until a little boy yelled. "Haha! The whale is hugging the vegetable!"

A grunt came out of Chaeyoung's mouth and she turned around, glaring at the two boys who stood there mockingly sticking their tongues out. "She's not a vegetable! She has a personal car! and is way cooler than legs! It's even pink!" She yelled, not bothering to defend herself. Mina always came first in her list of priorities.

The boys started to laugh again and the one who didn't talk last time said "I didn't know whales could talk!"Then, laughs erupted even louder and tears breamed Chaeyoung's eyes. She wiped them angrily and started walking closer to them.

Mina saw all this and grabbed her hand, trying to calm her down. Chaeyoung didn't think straight when it came to confrontations, so the best she could do was tell her to don't mind. "Don't pay attention. They're just jealous that you are prettier than them."

Chaeyoung took a deep breath. She was going to give up and let them be, but one of them said something that made her super angry.

"The ugly vegetable has a crush on the big fat whale!" 

Her heart started beating fast. Nobody could call Mina a vegetable and much less, an ugly one. She was the prettiest girl her eyes landed upon and those guys had no reason to call her the contrary.

An angry growl came out of her mouth. She was so angry that she ran, something she almost never does, towards them and tried to hit their faces. They noticed this and started running away from her. Both were so much faster than her and when she thought she was going to catch them, they left her far behind. She knew that her legs would never allow her to reach them but even though all of the odds went against her, she didn't give up. She ignored that she couldn't breathe properly and the shooting pain in her legs.

Those mere things didn't matter to her. Her main goal was to defend her friend, and that was what she was going to do or that was what she thought. In a blink of an eyes, her lungs got tired, and she really needed to stop. Her body was going to give out and breathing hurt. She fell knees to the floor and some curses she never dared to say came out of her mouth in form of insults to the boys that teased her. They didn't hear them, though, since they were long gone and she was left agonizing on the dirty ground of the park.

Mina, from afar, saw all this and as soon as possible, she started moving the wheels on her wheelchair. Just for times like this, she wanted her stupid legs to work. They were so much useful before the accident and she missed them. Tears of frustration filled her eyes. Chaeyoung needed her, but she couldn't reach her as quickly as she wanted. Her wheelchair was not fast plus the fear of Chaeyoung fainting filled her with worry, making her do clumsy moves that made her go slower. She didn't want Chaeyoung to be in a hospital again. The last time she had to go to a hospital, the doctors kept her for a week and those seven days were the loneliest days of Mina's life. Nobody visited her in her art class, nobody ate lunch with her, nobody went to the park early in the morning with her and, sadly, nobody made her feel appreciated.

Mina's hands were going as fast as they could but much to her dismay, tears clouded her vision, making it almost impossible to see where she was going. So impossible that she didn't see the pebble that made her chair lose balance. She fell to the floor, scraping her knees. A hiss of pain came out of her mouth and more tears ran through her face but that didn't stop her. Her determination to help her friend was such that falling to the floor didn't discourage her so after taking a water bottle from her bag and holding it with her mouth, she started making her way towards her friend on her hands and forearms. She didn't care that her hands got cut because of the multiple rocks that were scattered on the floor nor that she looked like something taken out of a horror movie, she just wanted to see if Chaeyoung was okay.

A few more scrapes later, she was finally beside Chaeyoung, who was resting on the floor almost motionless. "Chae? Chae? Respond! Chae!" She cried out, shaking the girl's body. Tears were violently falling out of her eyes as Chaeyoung slowly lost conscience.

This couldn't be happening.

Chaeyoung couldn't faint again.

That was something Mina would not let happen so she wiped her own tears, got closer to Chaeyoung and checked her breathing. Mina found out that the girl was breathing really softly and smiled. This meant Chaeyoung wasn't dead, making everything easier. Nobody knew about it, but Mina secretly read CPR books since she wanted to help Chaeyoung in situations like this. Remembering what she learned, the girl proceeded to hold her legs above the heart level and started counting to 60, a whole minute.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...

Nothing happened but it was okay, a whole 50 seconds were left so Mina was calm and continued counting.

11...12...13...14...15...16...17...18...19...20...

Still nothing, but Mina knew that this required patience and she knew she needed to wait. Soon enough little Chae -Chae would start breathing normally again and they would go home, forgetting that this ever happened.

21...22...23...24...25...26...27...28...29...30...

Some tears threatened to fall out of the Japanese girl's eyes, but she contained them. She didn't want Chaeyoung to see her crying when she woke up. It would be embarrassing and Mina thought she looked ugly crying anyway.

31...32...33...34...35...36...37...38...39...40...

Tears started falling out of her eyes. Chaeyoung was not showing any signs of getting better and an immense fear was taking over the girl's body.

41...42...43...44...45...46...47...48...49...50...

Ten more seconds. Chaeyoung should wake up under ten seconds. Ten... Only ten.

51...

"Chaeyoung"

52...

"Wake up."

53...54...55...

"I'll let you borrow my Animal Crossing game... You love it."

56...

"Please"

57...

"Chae..."

58...

"P-please"

59...

"I love you."

60...

"WAKE UP" Mina choked out and sobbed loudly, letting the girl's legs fall to the floor. She rested her head on the Chaeyoung's chest, grasping her shirt while violently crying.

This was the end. She couldn't call an ambulance... her parents didn't like the idea of giving their daughter a phone. She couldn't yell for help... There was nobody near to hear her. She couldn't run and search for someone... her legs were useless. She couldn't do anything. The only thing she could do was see her friend slowly lose conscience and possibly... die.

"Chaeyoung" Mina cried loudly. "Please... Don't die. I love you so much." As she said those last words, she started fainting too. This emotional stress was too much for the girl to handle so just like that, she closed her eyes and fell unconscious.


End file.
